powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Greenzilla
Greenzilla is a plant-themed alien outlaw that Sledge sics on the Rangers during his final all-out assault on Earth. Even after its death, its offspring survived and were scattered across the world for another final assault by Sledge. Character History Greenzilla was unleashed on Earth during Sledge's last attack, immediately enlarged and meant to distract the Dino Charge Rangers while he prepares an Energem-powered cannon that would fire and destroy the Dino Charge Megazord in one shot. However, the plan backfires as the villains are defeated in their own turf as the heroes ambush them and the ship's controls are damaged so much that it crash lands, destroying much of it and leaving Greenzilla as the last evil standing. The Rangers then pull out all the stops and pool their resources to use their strongest weapon, the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation, to annihilate Greenzilla and put a seeming end to the struggle. During the crash of the ship, however, Sledge found Greenzilla's eggs, which had survived inside its cell, and decided to fake his death, planting the eggs around the world, including in Hawaii, Japan, and China as part of his master plan, treating the trip as a vacation that he enjoyed. The Rangers later found one egg in Amber Beach, and were informed by Heckyl that there were five more, including one in England and another in New York. The eggs all hatched almost simultaneously, with the one the Rangers had found being destroyed before it could fully hatch. The others were subsequently destroyed by the Spino Charge Megazord: Ankylo-Pachy Formation (in Tokyo), the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Ankylo Formation (in New York), the Plesio Charge Pegazord: Pachy Formation (in China), the Spino Charge Megazord: Para-Raptor Formation (in England) and the Titano Charge Megazord (in Hawaii). However, Snide was able to track the remains of the egg to the Rangers' base and invade it, though he was soon driven out by Heckyl. While the Greenzillas were all destroyed, their eggshells remained behind, and the five were used as anchors for Sledge's Electro-Net, allowing him to pull Earth out of orbit, as he intended to sell the planet to a junk dealer. Personality Greenzilla is a feral monster, quite unlike the other outlaws which make up the vast majority of Sledge's prisoners. It is described by Sledge as his most dangerous monster. It is also very violent, attacking anything in sight, including its captors. Power's and ability's Greenzilla is Sledge's most powerful and dangerous monster in terms of raw power and it's ability's, requiring the strongest of the Megazords to be defeated. * Plant Tentacles: '''Greenzilla can launch its tentacle like appendages to trap and entangle its enemies. ** '''Lighting wave: '''Greenzilla can also electrocute its enemy's with it's tentacles as well. * '''Chomper Claws: Greenzilla has large snake like claws for melee combat. * '''Durability: '''Greenzilla is one of the most durable outlaw monsters in Sledge's army and can with stand many attacks. * '''Energy Beam: '''Greenzilla's strongest attack, it can fire a powerful green energy beam from its mouth. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * He is portrade by Gerald Urquhart Notes * In Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, the series Dino Charge is based on, Greenzilla was actually the first body Deboth, the main villain of the series, used to fight the Rangers, instead of a monster of the week. * Greenzilla's name is a reference to Godzilla. * The idea behind Greenzilla laying eggs was inspired by the 1998 Godzilla movie where this Godzilla was asexual and had laid an entire legion of hatchlings. * Though Greenzilla has a much more modest role than Deboth, its spawn plays a vital role in Sledge's master plan and end game. See Also Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:PR Final Monster Category:Dino Supercharge